Legend of Zelda: Quest for Navi
by Epona1
Summary: A new power has arisen from the Gerudo fortress and they are packing powerful war-machines and new war animals. Enjoy as Link fights evil and searches still for his beloved Navi. Brand new, not finished. Ch. 2 in progress.
1. The Marauders

Zelda: The Quest for Navi

Ch 1: The Marauders

The horse galloped toward the bridge. Its rider was bouncing furiously on its back. He was clad in red cloaks and had a canteen swinging from one leg and a sword sheath swinging from the other.

"Close the gate! Marauders come!" he cried. He came in from the west. He had just suddenly appeared from over a hill. He noted that the Hellhounds and their riders were following just behind.

"Ready the defenses!" a guard cried. As the gate closed men were standing on the walls holding bows. Large wolf like animals ran over the hillside, running straight toward the wall. They were very large, and every step they took made the very earth shake beneath them. The men on the walls waited for them to approach the moat. As they approached the riverbanks, the arrows flew from both ends. The wolf like creatures and their rides jumped the moat and crashed into the wall. They fell into the river and washed away.

"Another wave approaches!" a guard cried out. More wolf-creatures came over the hill, but this time they were followed by catapults. The riders stopped at the riverbanks and fired volleys of arrows upon the wallmen. The catapults and their operators stopped atop the hill and readied their missiles.

"We will not withstand one volley from those catapults." cried a soldier.

"We must try!" the Red-Cloaked man ordered.

"My lord, we haven't any catapults or rocks to use."

"Listen!" he ordered. He held his hand to his ear and listened toward the east. Galloping….galloping….galloping. A rider was coming!

He and his horse jumped over the hill. He instantly started shooting arrows at the invaders. He was clad in green with brown boots and a pointy yet soft green hat. His blonde hair hung close to his eyes and his aim was precise. He shot the men controlling the catapults and then put away his bow. He and the invaders rode toward each other. He withdrew a steel longsword from a sheath upon his back with his left hand and held his shield with his right hand. With support from the walled archers he was able to defeat them easily.

He dismounted his horse and stabbed each of the wolf creatures' bodies to ensure they were dead. During that time the gates were opened and the Red Commander was walking out.

"Take those catapults and put them in the walls." He commanded.

"I recommend you get more powerful defenses, my liege." The Green Man suggested.

"Quiet. I don't need to be told how to run my kingdom by you, Mr. Hero."

"Sorry, my lord. Just a suggestion. I'll meet you in your Throne Room."


	2. The Throne Room

Ch 2: The Throne Room

The green rider put his horse in the stables and walked through the town. It was a growing town with many merchants and many people to buy things from. Everyone had stopped him in the street to greet him and congratulate him. Some thanked him and some tried to give him rupees, but he had given them rupees instead. He threw some children some rupees and they ran after them. Finally he had passed the market and walked along the path to the castle. No one was around, so he started to sprint toward the castle gates.

"Welcome, sir!" a guard cried, throwing open the gates.

"Good morning!" the Green Rider stopped running and walked through the gates.

"Great to see you here again, sir."

"Keep it up!"

The castle towered many feet into the air. It was large and had cone shaped tops on each tower. A moat was around it and a gate-bridge was the only way in, except for a small opening for water on the side.


	3. The Military Base

Ch. 3: The Military Base

Link rode Epona into the ranch with many welcomes. It was now much larger and was much like a small town, but for military personnel only. People were screaming and yelling all around. They yelled at each other, themselves, the horses, and random objects. In the part of the ranch that Link remembered, the part with the cow barn and horse coral, a tall, read haired girl was yelling at everyone.

"Malon!" Link cried, riding over to her.

"Link!" Malon replied.

"What's happened to the ranch?" Link asked. Malon was also on a horse. She and Link walked along next to each other on their horses.

"King Hyrule asked if he could use our ranch to supply him with horses. As you can see it's a major property increase. Our horses have multiplied as well. The only problem is that we are in the middle of Hyrule, giving us a bad defensive position. Although, we have a great scouting position. But what about you, you've been gone for so long. And the time you returned two years ago was so short." Malon asked, giving link deep, curious eyes.

"Oh. I was looking for my fairy. I actually met a girl much like you." Link replied, smiling a great big smile.

"Why did you return?" Malon asked.

"Remember when you were in the Castle Market those seven years ago, when we first met? That Happy Mask Shop, the owner followed me. I need to find out where he is." Link replied.

"When they rebuilt the Castle Market that property was sold to someone else." Malon replied.

"He probably sold it when he followed me through the Lost Forest." Link guessed.

"Most likely. But why have you come here? To the Military Base, I mean." Malon asked.

"I am on a spy Mission to the Gerudo Fortress. Hyrule told me to report here first." Link explained.

"Why? Does he think your horse is not properly adjusted for this? There's got to be a reason to come here." Malon asked.

"He didn't say. He just said come here." Link said. As he said it, here was a large explosion in a building.

"YOU FOOL! HYRULE WILL KILL US IF THESE SWORDS ARENT DELIVERED FIRST THING TOMORROW!" a voice cried out, quieting everyone.

"There father goes again, getting all worked up on work. Remember the simple days when he'd fall asleep on the job?" Malon said. She dismounted her horse and walked it to a stable boy. He took it into the stables. Link just followed her on his horse. She went into the explosion building. Link dismounted and followed her it.

There was a soldier on the ground, picking up pieces of metal. A large, bulky man was pointing everywhere. He looked very angry and impatient. He had white clothes on. They had blue trim. He had a large button nose and brown hair.

"Dad, stop yelling. I'm sure it was only an accident." Malon said, patting the man on his shoulder.

"Talon?" Link gasped.

"If it isn't Link. How's my favorite horse doing? She's still alive, right?" Talon asked.

"She's fine. She's just outside if you would like to see her." Link replied.

"Nah, I'm good right here." Talon replied.

"What happened to you, Talon? Were you put into slavery or something? You look so fit!" Link exclaimed.

"That's a good one, kid. Since I joined the Hylian Army, I was forced to buff it up. I'm in charge of operations in this Base. I was sent a message by an owl telling me to brief you." Talon said.

"Alright, let's get going." Link said, walking toward Talon.

"Upstairs I have it set up." Talon guided Link up the stairs and through a few sets of rooms. As they walked, Link heard the sounds of metal clashing. "We make swords, armor, and horseshoes here, for King Hyrule."

"Ah." Link said, realizing the noises and their meaning.

They entered a room that had some papers laid out on a table. A candle was in the center of the table. Light was shining through the windows.

"You are to sneak into the Gerudo Fortress. We believe the best vantage point is to go around and sneak in from the Archery Range. Even if no one is outside, you must go in that way. That direction will have the least defense. They won't expect infiltration from the back. This is your set of tools!" Talon dropped a bag on the table. It was rolled up. Talon opened it up and it rolled out. Inside were bombs, a pick, a hookshot, and a grappling hook.

"Now we're talking!" Link cried, reaching for the equipment.

"Wait! If you break it you will need to pay for it." Talon said, suppressing a laugh.

"What?" Link gasped.

"I'm just kidding." Talon laughed. Link grabbed the tools and put them where he could hold them. The hookshot was on his belt as well as the grappling hook. The Bombs were in a bag hanging from his belt. The pick was placed in his pocket. Link ran out the door. He returned to Epona and jumped onto her. He kicked her sides and she ran through the Base, eventually leaving its gates.


End file.
